Complicated
by EpicWolf2
Summary: ReinxShade one-shot. I guess the title doesn't really suit it but watever. Read and find out!


**I was thinking of writing a story based of this song I lieked. But liek usual this story might fail -_- Welp! Enjoy da one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

Fine and I were heading for school on our usual path. The sky was shining, the birds were singing. It was like every other day. But when we reached school, things took a sudden turn.

"What's happening at school?" Fine said as she started running. I followed next to her.

"He's probably at it again." I said as I looked ahead. We both ran through the school doors and stopped when something flew by us. Following behind the quick object were the principal and another teacher. But the both of them stopped to catch their breaths.

"Shade! There is no rides in the hall! Get off that skateboard and come here this instant!" The principal yelled behind. But Shade ignore him and continued to ride, blowing a bubble as he did. The teachers were back to chasing him. But once he rounded the corner again, he headed straight for the front doors.

"Get out of the way you morons!" Shade said as he passed by my sister and me. We both moved as quickly as we could, almost getting hit but we managed to move unharmed.

"Moron?!" I said as I clenched my fist at him. "He's the moron!" I said as I glared at him riding around outside.

When homeroom started, Shade still decided to ride his skateboard into class. But his bored expression still remained the same. The guys cheered and the girls stared in awe, thinking he was cool. Even Fine was taken in by him. But I already knew his secret. _Even after he promised..._I just shook my head and took my seat. Then I flipped open my text book, waiting for class to start._  
_

"Why are you being such a nerd? Do you actually like school?" Shade asked as he sat backwards on his chair. His expression was blank and bored.

"Just give it up already. I'm not going to fall for you like everyone else." I said as I continued to flip through the textbook. He scooted closer and smirked.

"Boring." After that he got up and turned around in his seat I heard his so called friends snicker and laugh. But I ignored it and finally stopped on the page we were on. Once lunch break came, I walked up to the roof and waited. At least fifteen minutes passed before he came.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I stared at him.

"Sorry. It was hard to get away from the others." Shade said as he closed the door. He walked next to me and leaned on the railing. "Is anyone else up here?"

"Relax. No one else is up here but us." I said as I looked at him disappointingly. "Classy moves this morning. But you know it's already been done before." I stated.

"Yeah. But those guys finally like me." Shade said as he leaned his head back towards the sky.

"Yeah. But I don't like you when you're like that." I stated firmly. "Why'd you have to make things so complicated!"

"That other guy is much better than the me right now." Shade stated as he smiled at me. But I pouted. "I can't believe you don't like him. I mean he's much cooler than the me now."_  
_

"I'm never going to fall for that guy." I said through my anger.

"Sucks for you moron." Shade said as he got up and headed for the door. "See you later."

"Whatever." I said as I looked away. When he shut the door I just stared at it. School passed by in the blink of an eye and before I knew it, I was already walking home. I kicked a rock that was in my way and it rolled a couple feet forward._  
_

"Where's your sister?" Someone said as he stopped his motorcycle next to me. I looked to see the normal Shade that I know.

"She had cleaning duty. And isn't it bad to be seen with me?" I asked as I avoided eye contact.

"No one's around so, I might as well take you home. You live quite a ways away right?" Shade asked. I looked at him in surprise. "Hop on." He handed me a helmet and patted the seat behind him.

"What happened to the skateboard?" I asked as I put the helmet on.

"It didn't belong to me." Shade said as he suspiciously smirked. I ignored it and hopped onto the back. I slowly grabbed his waist and he started up the motorcycle again.

"C-Can you slow down a bit?" I said as I held onto his waist tightly.

"What, are you scared?" Shade teased.

"No! I just don't want to get into an accident!" I said as I blushed from embarrassment. Shade just laughed and sped up. "I told you slower!" I said as I held onto him tighter, making me blush more.

"What?!" He called back, pretending to not here me. I just shut my eyes and rested my head on his back. _Why can't you always act like this?_ I thought as I smiled. After what seemed like seconds, we were back at my house. "You can let go now." Shade smirked as he looked at me. I opened my eyes and quickly let go.

"S-Shut up!" I said as I got up and handed him the helmet. I started up the front porch before I turned around and said, "Thank you for the ride Shade." He was shocked at first but then he quickly put on his helmet and faced forward. I couldn't tell if I saw a little tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Whatever you moron." Was what he said before driving off. I smiled and happily entered my house.

The next day, there was even more chaos. This time, Shade entered the school on a red carpet. He was dressed up in preppy clothes and even wore shades. It was like he was a whole other person. And at the end of the carpet he did something like a 'cool' pose. Half of the girls fainted at this but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahahaha! Oh my gosh! Hahahah!" I said as I held my stomach. "You look so stupid like that! Hahaha!" I said trying to catch my breath. Everyone looked at me in surprise, wondering how I could laugh at him. _He just looks out of place to me!_ When I finally stopped, everyone was staring at me either with confusion or a glare or something else. But I didn't care. He look completely ridiculous to me.

When lunch break finally came, I met him on the roof like usual. But this time he was unhappy. "Why'd you laugh at me this morning?" He fumed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I said as smiled at him. But he stared at me unhappily. "Just take off those preppy clothes already. You're killing me!" I said as I tried to hold in my laugh.

"I don't understand." Shade said as he looked at the ground. "Everyone likes this new me. Everyone thinks that I'm cool. Why don't you like it?" Shade asked as he looked me.

I scoffed. "You seriously don't know?" I said as I tilted my head. "You may look like the cool mysterious jerk to everyone but to me, you look just like a fool." I said as my smile faded. Shade stomped his foot and clenched his fists.

"What do you mean fool?!" The look on Shade's face suddenly changed. It looked as though he had come to realize something. "You just don't want everyone to like me do you?" My eyes widened.

"How can you say that?!" I argued. This time I was the one who stomped my foot. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten!"

"Forgotten what?!" He angrily said.

"The promise!" I finally said. He froze and the grip on his fist loosened. "The promise we made when we were younger." I said as I lowered my voice. "We promised that we would never fake who we really were." I didn't dare to look at him now. I didn't want to look at him. How he replied broke my heart.

"That was the old me's promise." He said. I heard him walk towards the door and slam it shut. Before I knew it, I felt the tears fall off my face.

_You've made things even more complicated than before._

From then on, I was ignored by Shade. He even stopped coming to visit me on the roof. Even I gave up after awhile. The both of us became complete strangers now. It's not like we weren't strangers before but now I couldn't even look at him. He was no longer the Shade I once knew. Finally I heard something that made me worry about him.

I was walking towards the next class when Fine ran up to me. "Rein! Did you hear what happened to Shade?" Fine asked frantically.

"No. Either way it has nothing to do with me." I replied as I walked around her.

"It does!" Fine said urgently. I turned around in surprise wondering why it had to do with me. When I heard what happened, I ran upstairs towards the roof.

"Shade!" I said as I slammed the door open, worry written all over my face. I saw him sitting criss crossed on the floor, his back leaning against the bars. I noticed that he was wearing his casual clothes again. "I heard you got into a fight. Are you alright?" I said as I approached him. He looked away.

"This doesn't concern you." he said. I grabbed at his face and turned it towards me. He had a band aid on the side of his cheek. I let go of his face and sadly looked at him.

"I heard you got in a fight because of me." Shade sighed and turned away.

"They were making fun of you for being you." Shade replied. "I couldn't just let them get away with it." I didn't know how to reply so I just kept quiet. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked at me. "I broke our promise and forgot about it."

"No, it's ok."

"It's not." He said as he stared into my eyes. I could see the guilt and regret in them. "I thought that I could change so that you would like me. But I ended up getting too into it and hurt you." He scratched the back of his head and my eyes widened in surprise.

"You changed to that just so I could like you?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a goofy smile.

"But that didn't seem to work." Shade said. "I'm assuming you hate me now." Instead of replying, I hugged him and gave him a kiss. When I pulled back him and I were both blushing. "What?" Shade asked.

I shook my head to get rid of the blush and instead I smiled and said, "I love this you best!"

* * *

**Wow. Tht waz one cheesy ending right? Right. I knew this would take a turn for da worst. Itz so scattered n somewat confusing. Anyways, let me talk about Shade and the thing with personalities. The one Shade is pretending to be is some mysterious cool jerk (the bully kind of jerk). He is actually a mysterious kind guy who loves to tease Rein. **

**Also the song I based this off of is Complicated by Avril Lavigne just search this up in youtube and you can listen to it.**

**PS Imma be absent cuz im going on vacation. Toodloo!**


End file.
